Realities Of A Virtual Romance
by angeliina
Summary: Mitchie is 33, divorced, and a single mother with no love life. When friends give her a push to find love she stumbles upon the truths of the internet dating world.
1. Chapter 1

_Hey party people. Angie here! I've had this story idea for a while now and since I am trying to find ways to NOT get a job I decided to start it. I hope you like it._

_-cindyx3: hey guys, new story...hope yu like it...angiee wrote this awesome chapter._  
I glanced at the desk clock perched next to my flat screen computer monitor, 9:32 p.m. I rolled my chair back and stretched my arms and legs, letting out a cleansing yell.

* * *

"Another intentional late night at Moutain High School, ain't it?" I said to no one in particular. Sighing, I lent over and grabbed the next stack of english essays.

"Knock, knock," my best friend, Jason, said as he opened my classroon door.

"Hey Jase," I said, not looking up from the assingment infront of me. "How were your classes today. Did that Timothy kid give you crap again today?"

"Great. Of course, it's Tim. And last but not least, I brought you dinner," Jason answered pushing a bag of greased drenched food.

"See Jase, this is why you're my best friend. You love me so much you would actually let me eat that heart attack on a bun," I said pushing the food back.

Jason responded by pushing it back towards be again. "Mitchie. Have you seen yourself lately. You've lost a lot of weight since the divorce with that ingrate. You can't possibly be healthy,"

"Jason, I'm perfectly fine. I looked and feel better than I have in years, especially without Ryan. Pfft, like I need him," I said trying to get out of eating the food.

"Please, do it for me. Your bestest friend in the world," Jason pouted. And let me tell you, his pout could win him a murder trial.

"Fine," I caved. "But only because you want me too. And because I forgot my dinner at the house,"

"Yeah sure. So where are AnnaSophia and Alex. They are usually fighting each other off at this time," Jason asked as he munched on a few fries.

"It's the second weekend of the month, they are with their father. And they are also spending spring break with him," I bit in to the hamburger before continuing. "Can you believe that? I don't know why they would want to go. But they insist on spending time with their father. So what if he's got a pool and a game room. He also has that new skank that he calls a wife,"

Jason laughed at my rants and sat on my desk. "Mitchie, first of all: He's their dad, let them spend time with him. You get the weekends to yourself. And as for the trophy wife: I don't care if her ID says she is 28, she is way past 30 and she's got the wrinkles to prove it. Look at your self. You are 33 and not a single wrinkle."

"Jason, never say your wrinkle analogy outloud. It makes you sound queer and I'm pretty sure that Ella would be quite devastated to find out that her husband is gay," I smirked and tried not to laugh at Jason's facial expressions.

Jason got up off my desk and began attacking my hair and messing it up. "Take it back Michelle, take it back."

"Never," I shouted.

"Say it!" Jason demanded.

"Stop it," I pleaded between giggles.

"What are the magic words?" Jason teased, stopping momentarily.

"I'm not saying. This isn't high school, we are adults now," I said firmly.

"Suit yourself," Jason began a furious noogie. And my the pain I was feeling on my head I'm gussing this man's goal was to tear off my scalp.

"Fine, fine, fine. I'll say it," I gave in.

"Well you lasted longer than last time. Now say it," he ordered.

"Jason's a stud. Happy?"

"Ecstatic," Jason said with a cheeky grin. Jason looked at his watch and then looked back at me. "I gotta go. I promised Ella I would be home by ten and I'm already running late."

I nodded. "Ok well I'll see you later,"

Jason walked towards the door before turning around. "Oh right. Ella wants you to come for dinner tomorrow night,"

"Sure I'll stop by. Should I bring anything?" I asked.

"Nah, Ella's got it covered," Jason said.

"Ok then,"

"See you tomorrow Mitch," Jason bid a quick farewell.

"Bye bestest friend," I yelled.

Jason stuck his head back into the room and stuck his tounge out. "Real mature," I laughed.

"I am mature," Jason pouted.

"Leave," I pointed.

Jason laughed and finally left, slamming the door in the process. I winced at the noise before resuming my position in my chair.

"I guess it's just you and me now, huh?" I asked my hamburger. And do you know what it did? The top bun slid off. "Ugh, Mitchie, your pathetic," I said to myself. If it weren't for my job, my kids, Jason and Ella I would probably be a hermit by now.

I'm not gonna lie. Since the divorce was finalized about a year ago, I became miserable. Some people say it's my own fault since I filed for it and everything. But Ryan was a bastard. He gloated about everything he bought. But what everyone doesn't know is that his dad bought him everything. He's such a daddy's boy. But anyways, after the divorce he got to keeps the kids every other weekend. Once that rule was instated I began to stay late at work when they were away. Why? Because the only other alternative was to go home to an empty house. Who wants that?

People are always telling me 'Get back in to the game' Well to tell you the truth, the love department has never been my area of expertise. And seeing as I am divorced you obviously already knew that. Besides who needs a man? I don't. I am a single, independent mother of fraternal twins.

My mental rants were inturrupted by the ringing coming from my phone. I power walked to the closet in the back of my room. I opened the door and began rummaging through my purse. Once I located the piece of technology I set my eyes on the caller ID: AnnaSophia. I opened my phone and began to talk into it.

"Hey Anna. Is something wrong? Do you need me to pick you up? Anna? Answer me," I raced.

"Michelle," came from a familiar man's voice.

Ingrate.

"Hello Ryan," I said curtly.

"Hey, how are you? Are you doing well because-"

"Get to the point here," I cut my ex husband off.

"Sheesh, you're even bitchier than I remember," he spat.

Now usually I would have a smart alec comment but I already knew that I was going to be wasting my time.

"What do you want?" I snapped back.

"I'm going to Cabo-"

"What about the kids," I inturrupted.

"Well if you had let me finish you would know, now wouldn't you? I want to take them to Cabo with me for the break. I just bought a beach house," he bragged.

"Don't you mean your Dad bought a beach house?" I said trying to deflate his too-large ego.

"No. I bought it Michelle. I don't make a teacher's salary," he said. Pfft. That's the weakest comeback I have ever heard.

"Yeah, I'm sure." I rolled my eyes. "Say what you want daddy's boy,"

"Can I take them or not?" he snapped.

"Knock yourself out,"

Literally.

"Good because I ordered for the private jet to get stocked and ready," he said.

"Showoff," I muttered.

"What was that?" Ryan asked.

"Nothing," I lied.

"So what are you up to these days?" he said trying to start a conversation.

"Are you done?" I rushed him when I couldn't find a believeable excues to get off the phone. What was I supposed tell him? I have a stack of 10th graders english essays to read and grade. Pfft. No.

"Now Mitchie, you should come with us. Loosen up a bit, ya know"

"I barely want my kids within 10 feet of you. What makes you think I want to be within 100 feet?" I asked.

"Touchy, touchy," he teased.

"Piss off jackass," I slapped my phone shut and shoved it back into the closet. "Asshole,"

And that's why I filed for divorce.

I sat at my desk and let out a yawn. "Well Mitchie," I said to myself. "Time to go home,"

I cleaned off my desk and grabbed my things before locking the door and walking out of the building and to the parking lot. I got to my car and started to look for my keys.

"Where are you? I know you're in here," I emptied the contents onto the hood of my car. "Aha, I found you," I said holding my keys to my face. I unlocked the door and threw in my purse before settling inside the car. I turned on the ignition and drove the half hour commute to my house.

I pulled in to the driveway and turned off the car and just sat there. After of few minutes I got out of my car and walked to the front step. I closed the door after me, placed my keys in the awaiting holder and threw my coat and purse on the couch. I entered my bedroom, changed into some sweats and wiped off my make up. I walked to the freezer and grabbed the pint of cookies and cream ice cream and grabbed the remote before plopping down on the couch and searching through the DVR menu looking for the episodes of LOST that were recorded earlier that night.

"So this is what has become of me," I said outloud, "I'm divorced. A single mother. I have no love life. And to top it all off, I am talking to myself. Great, just great."

* * *

_-cindyx3: wow, mitchie's life is pretty suckyy right now, will someone EVER make it better?? -wink wink- plz check out my other story: I Will ALWAYS Loathe You and Angie's too! AFTER you review!! sorry angie, shameless advertizing...xD_

_So what do you guys think? Review maybe? Also, I am introducing my wonderul co-writer xoxJemi4ever94xox! She's awesome. So yahh. Oh yahh, I changed my pename. I used to be KevinJonasIsLovex3 but now I am angeliina. Hopefully that doesn't confuse anyone. Oh bee tee dubs: I have a few With The Gray oneshots that are soon to be finished. :D_

_-angeliina._


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys, Cindy here. Well, I have to say sorry Angieee, it's my fault this AWESOME story wasn't updated. (-covers herself for virtual rocks-) haha. Anyways, here's another update to:

Realities of a Virtual Romance

-------------  
I knocked at the door of the huge Montgomery Household. The door was opened by a jittery miniature form of Ella, also known as, Stella Montgomery.

"Hey Auntie Mitchie!" the 7 year-old exclaimed excitedly.

Her brown locks bounced as she tried to jump up to hug me. I laughed.

"Hey honey!" I exclaimed as I leaned down and finally gave her a hug. "So, where is your mommy and daddy?" I asked sweetly.

"Oh, they're in the kitchen with Kevvy." she replied pulling my hand to the kitchen.

Quite a funny sight to see comparing our sizes.

When we reached the large kitchen area, I saw Jason and Ella laughing about something Kevin just did.

Kevin was Jella's 2 year-old son. He was like a miniture form of Jason himself.

"Hey guys!" I said and greeted each one of them with a hug. We all talked for while and then, Jason and the kids went to the living room so Ella and I could set the table.

Ella picked up a fork that fell from the table and put it in the sink. She then placed a plate on top of the table.

"So Mitchie, how are you, really?" Ella asked slowly. Only she would know I wasn't well.

I sighed. "Ella, I'm a single, lonely mother who has no clue on what to do with her life. How do you think I am?" I said quietly, trying not to sound rude. "The stupid bastard called me yesterday, and can you believe he asked me to go on vacation with him, his new 'trophy' wife, and my kids. Ignorance sure is bliss."

"Are you serious?! What the heck? And the kids went?" Ella asked.

"Ella, do you think the kids love him more than me?" I said as salty, miserable tears started trailing down my cheek.

"Aww hunny!" Ella exclaimed, engulfing me in a warm hug, "Don't worry! They love both of you the same!"

"You think so?" I said worried. Imagine being a mother wondering if your own children love you enough?

"I know so!" she said releasing me. I wiped my tears and managed a weak smile.

"Do you think I'll ever find _my_ prince charming?" I asked dreamily, "like you found Jason?"

I saw Ella smile. "Believe me, I know you will." she said with a sparkle to her eyes and letting her words trail off.

I knew that look. Oh no...

"What are you and Jase planning, Ella?" I asked one of my best friends. See, that's the thing with Jason and Ella. They always help too much, which results in, me going to blind dates, 3-minute rush dates, and other events that scarred me for life, but, of course I'd end up doing it anyways, since I know that they mean well.

"Come on, Mitchie," Ella said, "you'll find out after dinner."

This was gonna be a long night…

--------------------

Finally, after dinner and the kids' bedtime, Jason and Ella led me to their office, or computer room, as they call it.

"Okay, Mitchie!" Jason exclaimed, "Here's a little gift from Ella and I to you."

He turned on the computer's desktop and looked at me. "So, how do you like it?"

I looked at the computer screen with an enigmatic expression. "You want me to lose 20lbs.? Am I that fat?" I asked as I saw the page with one of those kinds of 'Look at me! I lost 150lbs. After blah blah blah' advertisements.

"What?" they said confused and turned to the computer screen.

"Oh! No, not that!" they exclaimed and I heard Jason mutter, "Stupid pop-ups!"

I laughed quietly but stopped when I saw the heading,

**'eHarmony, The #1 Trusted Relationships Site- Go Beyond "Traditional" Online Dating' **

"Oh gosh! No way guys! No thank you, I am not THAT desperate." I snapped at them. Seriously though, a dating site??

They gave me a sad look. Gosh! Weren't they a little old for that? Oh my gosh, they're pouting.

Don't give in, Mitchie! Don't give in!

"Fine!" I said knowing this would be useless, but of course, doing it because 'they mean well'. They're so lucky they're my best friends.

"Yay!" Ella exclaimed, "Okay! Let's fill out your main profile since we already paid and put the settings in."

"Let me do it, then." I said, from lack of nothing to do. I sat in the chair and they both stood by each of my side. "But I'm SO not putting my real name!" I said and they sighed.

I sighed. Okay, let's just get this over with.

Nickname/Name: Angelina "Angie" Gomez (haha. So different from my actual name.)

Age: 33

Status: Divorced

Job: High School teacher

Childhood Dream: To become a singer.

Loves to: hang out with family, friends, and teach.

Secretly loves to: Write music, play music, sing.

Hates: her ex-husband, gold-diggers (yep, my husband with his dad)

Looking for: (what the heck, I'll play around with this.) Retired rockstar, limit of 35 years old

We reread what I had written and started cracking at the 'rockstar' part.

I pressed the submit button then got a message saying that the website would send me an e-mail with some of my "perfect matches" by tomorrow.

Why do I get the feeling this is not gonna be 'just another plan'?

------------------------

cindyx3: Well, there you go. Wonder who her perfect match is gonna be? -wink wink- Review! Review! And yes, I do know I'm not as awesome as Angiee (:  
Check out Angie's 'with the Grays' series and my story: I Will Always Loathe You on xoxJemi4ever94xox

Angiee:Yeah, what Cindy said! I luffle joo alll! hahah, reviews for me and Cindy!?


	3. Chapter 3

I awoke the next morning and stared at the ceiling.

"It's a great Sunday morning ain't it Mitchie," I said sarcastically to myself. Groaning, I pulled off the blankets and got out of bed. I walked into the living room but stopped dead in my tracks as I saw the computer in the corner.

The eHarmony matches.

I practically ran to the piece of hardware but held myself back just before I awoke the computer up from hibernation.

I don't need to check it now, at least not yet.

After putting a pot of coffee to brew, grabbing a cereal bar, and plopping down on the couch I couldn't help but stare at the computer. It screamed: Use me!

"I don't need you!" I yelled at it. I looked around like someone was watching. This is pathetic.

I just stop thinking about it. Yeah that's it, just have to keep busy. How hard could that be?

I grabbed the hamper of Alex's dirty school uniforms and took a look around my semi-destroyed home.

This is what I am going to do today. I mean, it's going to take all day to clean this hole anyways. Might as well do a productive project on my Sunday.

I strolled around the house with the half-empty hamper tossing in socks, t-shirts, work out shorts. My house is so dirty, and I just noticed it. How do my children, and myself, live here comfortably.

I turned to grab any articles of clothing and that specific turn led me to the living room. I swear the computer just moved.

Who knows.

Whatever, I don't need to check anything.

And yes, as a matter of fact I did just put my hand on the counter. And yes there is a milk looking liquid. Except, you know. I didn't have milk this morning and the kids aren't here. How gross is that?

Wiping my hand on my sweatpants. I got to work. After finishing the clothing wrangle, I put all the laundry to wash not even bothering to separate white from colors and lights from dark. I just threw it in and came back upstairs and washed the dishes the old fashioned way. No dishwasher included. As I put the last plate away I couldn't help but look at the desktop from the corner of my eye. Yeah, it's still taunting.

Then after cleaning the counters, getting down on hands and knees to scrub the floors. Cleaning out the fridge. Gagging from the insane amounts of Chinese take out in the fridge. Hand cleaning the oven, I moved onto the living room.

I'd give you the whole list. But in short the living room is now spotless.

As is the main bathroom, both Anna's and Alex's bedrooms, my office and the hallway closet.

There, I had finished every room in the house, every mirror was smudge-free, every corner had been thoroughly vaccummed. The house was finally perfect.

I plopped down on the couch and looked at the clock, I want to die.

Only two hours since I started. Two hours. Seriously?

This cleaning parade felt like it took ages; The clock must be broken. I ripped it off the wall and checked it for any defects. Nothing.

Gahhhh.

I threw it at the opposite wall and watched the plastic shatter.

Great. Another mess to clean up.

Sighing, I picked up the phone and dialed Jason's number. Maybe he could take my mind off the matches.

"Hey Mitch, did you check the eHarmony matches?" Jason said quickly.

Click.

Yes. Yes, I did just hang up on him.

Just before the phone was about to face the same ending the Mr. Clock did, it began ringing. Jason of course.

"Speak," I said answering the phone.

"So I'm guessing you haven't checked them," I could practically hear him smirking on the other end of the line.

"Not exactly," I mummbled.

"And why not?" Jason pressured.

"I don't know," I answered timidly.

"Now Mitchie, we both know that is complete bull,"

"Yeah, I guess I'm just scared,"

"Of?"

Did I forget to tell you? Jason has like therapist abilities. The power to make you tell all.

"I don't know," I shrugged.

"Mitchie," he said in a scolding tone.

"Fine, I'll check it right now,"

"Good,"

The walk to the computer was like walking to my death. It was the most terrifying thing that I have ever experienced. I felt like I just swallowed a huge pill without water, like my feet where attached to to chains, like waking up early on a saturday.

"MITCHIE!" Jason shouted over the phone, thus breaking my thoughts. "Are you siking yourself out?"

"No," I lied.

"Good, now what's the verdict?"

I typed in the login information and waited for the page to load. I held my breath as pictures started to present itself.

Matches for today: 0

"Nothing," I said into the receiver.

"Aw. Well that's ok, we just have to wait. You cant always get results right away," Jason said, trying to make me feel better.

"Yeah I know," I said. "Hey! How about you, Ella, and the kids come over for dinner. I'll make pasta"

Say yes. Say yes. Say yes.

"Sorry Mitch, we're having dinner with Ella's parents tonight."

No. No. No.

"Well looks like it's dinner for one tonight,"

"I guess so,"

I heard Ella's voice in the background, telling him to get ready. "Hey Mitch I got to go, I'll talk to you later,"

"Yeah ok," I clicked the red button and disconnected the conversation.

Mitchie grabbed her purse and began to clean it out, pulling her wallet out.

What's a girl to do when she is: Divorced. Home Alone. Children-Free. And with a wardrobe that screams 40 year old, I said my herself.

I glided my fingers over the smooth plastic of a credit card.

I quickly got dressed and looked at my self in the mirror while applying some lip gloss. In the reflection of the mirror I saw the computer, the eHarmony page was still open.

I grabbed my coat and locked the door.

Let's rock.

* * *

**cindyx3: amazing Angie!! Loved it!!!!! Looks like Mitchie is giving herself a little make-over. Hmm. How will that turn out?  
You guys tell me!!! Review!!! Pretty please...**

**-angeliina.: sooooo how'd you like it :)**


End file.
